Telling Remus, telling James
by harry-ron-hermione-fan-101
Summary: Lily tells Remus she loves James, so Remus gets her to tell James. Maybe cheesey, but hey, I like cheese. I'm a cheese-a-holic. I'm part mouse or something, honestly. K plus cuz me feels like it


"Remus!" Remus turned when he heard his name. When he saw who was calling him, his face relaxed into a peaceful smile.

"Hey Lily," Remus smiled, as said red-head threw her bag onto the floor and flopped onto the common room couch beside her fellow Gryffindor.

"Remus, if I don't tell someone, I'm gonna burst," Lily sighed, frowning at the fire roaring away in the fireplace, sending waves of warmth over the two sixth years.

"Don't tell someone what?" Remus asked, brow furrowing in confusion.

"I mean, I'd like to tell _him,_" Lily went on as those she hadn't heard Remus. "but I can't pluck up enough courage. I'd tell Sirius, but he'd just go tell _him_. And Peter… well, quite frankly, I'd rather just tell you, rather than Peter."

Remus looked at Lily in bewilderment. "Tell me what?" What was Lily Evans going on about?

"I- I think I'm in l-love with James P-P-Potter," stuttered a mortified Miss. Evans.

"Oh," was Remus' brilliant response. Lily buried her face in her hands.

"I've spent all these years telling him that I'd never go on a date with him, telling myself that he's an arrogant jerk, convincing myself I hate him…" Lily's voice was slightly muffled, due to the fact her face was still in her hands. "After he got hurt in that Quidditch accident…I realized I love him."

Remus smiled at his fellow Prefect. "You need to tell him then," he advised, putting a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"B-but Remus…" Lily, to Remus' surprise, started sobbing. "I don't think he likes me anymore! He's stopped asking me out, h-he's… I don't…" Lily then started crying in earnest.

"Lily, James is still head over heels for you," Remus said, handing Lily a tissue. "He stopped asking you out because he knew you hated it when he did. This year he decided that if he can't have you as a girlfriend, he'll have to pretend all he wants is to be friends. So he deflated his head a bit, stopped acting like a complete idiot, and started to try to hide how much it hurts that he can't call you his," Remus said, rubbing Lily's back in order to calm her down.

"JAMES!" a furious voice shouted from upstairs. Lily and Remus shook their heads and looked towards the boy's dormitories staircase.

James came barrelling down the stairs, looking very panicked. He saw Remus sitting on the couch and shouted, "MOONY! HELP MEEEEEEEE!" just as Sirius came zooming down the stairs after his best friend.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sirius shouted before whipping his wand out, turning James' hair pink with purple polka dots on his skin, then storming back upstairs.

"I am NEVER," James said, tapping his arm with his wand, followed by tapping his head, to return his appearance to normal. "NEVER EVER EVER going to try to wake Sirius up before noon ever again."

Remus cleared his throat. James looked up to see a mortified Lily on the couch next to Remus, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Lily, what's wrong?" James asked, standing up and sitting beside Lily. Remus got up, smiled at Lily stage-whispered "Do it NOW!" and left.

"James," Lily began, in a soft, timid voice.

"Yes?" James asked, handing Lily another tissue.

"James, I have to t-tell you something," Lily began, twisting the hem of her shirt sleeve.

"Go ahead," James said, smiling warmly at the pretty red-head.

"Jamesithinkiminlovewithyou."

"Sorry?" the stag animagous asked, hardly daring to believe his ears.

"James, I think I'm in love."

"With?" James prompted, hoping against hope that he had heard her correctly.

"YOU, you dimwit, YOU!" a voice shouted right beside James' ear. James gave a strangled yelp, and jumped a mile high.

Sirius cackled madly. "Actually, I have no clue. See you later." Sirius then left.

"That was pay back for waking him up, I know it!" James growled, glaring at Black's retreating back. "Anyway, you were saying, before we were so rudely interrupted, that you are in love with…?" Prongs bit his lip, gazing at the girl he loved hopefully.

Lily looked James right in the eye. "You. James Potter, I, Lily Evans, am in love with you."

"YES!" James shouted.

Everyone in the common room turned to stare at James and Lily, who were now kissing.

Across the room, Remus smiled and opened his book. _I always knew it would work out_, Remus thought, as the cheers from the all the Gryffindors present started.

Sirius and Remus cheered the loudest.


End file.
